


With your head in the clouds

by whosophia



Series: one shots/short stories [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flight Attendants, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Single Parent Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosophia/pseuds/whosophia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very slightly based on a tumblr prompt: "you fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	With your head in the clouds

"Yes, mother, your grandson is completely fine. He's definitely more excited than I am about spending twenty-seven hours in this tin box." Clarke murmurs on the phone, shaking her head as she glances at the little boy who's happily monkeying around with his own personal controller linked to the screen in front of his seat. "Haha, yeah, he has already managed to turn the screen on and find the kids section." The amused older blonde chuckles as her free hand instinctively starts stroking Oliver's light curls. 

"Madame, I'm sorry but you need to end the call now as we are about to take off. Thank you." A polite hostess informs Clarke while checking the passengers' seat belts.

Nodding in understanding the woman turns her attention back to the device in hand. “Mom, we are about to depart, sorry to cut this short.” Humming in agreement a couple of times Clarke gently squeezes her son's knee to claim his attention. “Alright, yes.  _I said yes_. We'll see you soon then. I love you both.”

Then the woman mouths a  _grandma_ to the child before handing him the device to speak to the older Dr. Griffin as well. “Grandma! I am on a plane! Is  _huuuge_!” A few seconds later the young boy smacks a loud kiss before saying his farewell. “Yes, I love you too grandma. Byyye.”

 

It took Clarke Griffin almost five years to finally get the chance to take her son to Australia, the beloved and deeply missed homeland. Thanks to some miraculous coincidence the woman had managed to get a whole month off from work and now that Oliver was old enough to head out on such a long journey  _fuck it, why not?_

Clarke's parents, luckily, had been able to visit their America based offspring fairly often since nineteen years old Clarke had decided to move to Boston in order to study and become the pediatrician she had always dreamt of. Since Oli's birth those trips had greatly grown in number hence they both had managed to be a quite present figure in Oliver's (and Clarke's) life. Not to mention the many hours all of them generally spend on the phone or facetiming plus the tons of letters, cards and presents they regularly exchange for no particular reason.

Despite being completely satisfied and happy with the life she had built during the past years in the States for herself and her incredible child, Clarke has always been aware of the strong desire for Oliver to discover and learn to love the beautiful place they both come from. 

"What are you doing, baby?" Clarke leans into Oliver's personal space to softly pecks his temple.

"I dunno, mommy." The kid shrugs in response, pointing with his fingers to something on the small screen. "What is it?"

Glancing up the blonde quickly thinks about the easiest way to explain that image to a four years old ( _I am five, mommy!_ Oliver never fails to highlight.  _No, you are not love. Not for a few more months, anyway. Stop growing up so fast!_ Is Clarke's typical reply, followed by a long tickling session). 

"This." Clarke lightly touches where home is on the map. "This is where we are now, Oli. You know where is it?"

"Uhm. Boston?" Clarke will definitely never get enough of this handsome young boy chewing on his lower lip when focused on something.

"That's right. Way down, over here." The mother continues, pointing to the other side of the screen. "You see this big big figure? This is Australia." 

"Australia?"

"Yes, baby. Mommy was born in Australia and grandma and grandpa still live there. It's a very very beautiful place." Caressing his childish round cheek Clarke keeps talking about the far away land she left a piece of herself in. "There are so many beaches and lots of people. There are kangaroos, baby! Kangaroos moms with their little ones and koalas too."

"Can we see them?"  _Yes, it looks like Oliver is truly going to enjoy this trip_.

"Absolutely! I can't wait either." Smiling to her son's excitement, Clarke gently begins to stroke his wild curls as she tells him about her favourite things about Sydney and how Abby and Jake cannot wait to hug and kiss him and how much fun they all are going to have together.

 

A few hours or so later Oliver is quietly watching some Disney movie on his own screen, legs bent over his mommy's lap and his favourite peluche tucked between his cheek and the armrest in a sort of improvised pillow. The flight has been smooth so far, the crew has already provided the passengers with snacks and drinks and now a relaxed and lulling silence has taken over the cabin. 

Without even realizing it, Clarke's eyelids slowly fall down, a surprisingly heavy sleep seizing the peaceful woman. 

 

"Mommy? Mommy?" Oliver whispers after a while, squirming free of the warm blanket covering his body. 

How on Earth Clarke doesn't hear his voice will always be a mistery. Or  _fate, maybe?_

"Hey, little man." An unknown gentle one murmurs, getting the boy's full attention. "Is everything alright?" 

Oliver swiftly turns his head to meet the sweetest  _greenest_ gaze patiently waiting for his reply. "I-I need to pee.." Blushing in the cutest way he whispers back, almost inaudible.

"Alright." The stranger says while pulling her hand out for the child to shake it. "What's your name, kid? I'm Lexa."

Barely able to hold Lexa's big hand, Oli shows off his best charming smile before speaking. "I'm Oliver."

 _Isn't he the cutest young man?_ Lexa's mind can only think about as she takes in the polite little boy's freckled cheeks, his warm brownish eyes surrounded by a messy sandy blond bed head mane.

Quickly glancing at the woman sitting just next to Oliver, deep asleep, Lexa is hit by a sense of pity at the thought of tearing the blonde off of her dreams therefore she just do the least expected thing for the the well-known ice queen Lexa Woods: the tall brunette stands up from her seat while offering her hand to her new friend.

"Come on, Oli. I'll take you to the toilet if you're okay with that."

The boy chews on his lower lip for a second, thinking about the offer, before slipping off the seat to hold those warm fingers. "Okay."

Once they reach the lavatory and Lexa makes sure everything is clean and safe, the woman kneels to lock her gaze with Oli's darker one. "I'll be right outside, alright? If you need anything just call my name. Hold onto this handle all the time just in case of turbolence." 

Nodding in understanding Oliver steps in the small cubicle, closing the door ajar.

 

 

The next hour is spent in between laughter, stories and jokes. Against everything she had always sticked to, Lexa quickly realizes she cannot wash off this weird feeling of affection towards the tiny, cheery human being sitting just a step from her.

"Are you from Australia too? My mommy is but we live in Boston now and we are visiting grandma and grandpa." 

"Yes, I am but I live in Boston too. I am going back to Sydney to visit family as well, my brother is getting married in three days." Lexa equally excited informs the kid. 

"Have you ever seen a kangoo?"

"Do you mean a kangaroo, I suppose." The brunette softly chuckles, wide bright eyes. "Yes, I did. Many roos, actually."

 

Oliver is about to speak again when they are suddenly brought back to reality by a smiling Asian steward who kneels down to directly speak with the child. "Hello..?"

"Oliver."

"Hi, Oliver. I'm Monty. It's almost dinner time and I was wondering if you'd prefer some chicken and rice or pasta with tomato sauce today."

Looking slightly confused he hesitantly glances between his mother and Lexa. "Uhm.."

"Do you have any allergies, Oliver?"

"I don't know." The young boy admits.

Perfectly on time Clarke finally wakes up just as Monty politely forwards his previous question towards the unknown  _so fucking breathtakingly gorgeous_ brunette sitting across from Oliver who, even more confused, shakes her head  _I've no idea._

"Hey, baby." Clarke greets her son, tightly squeezing him from behind. 

"Mommy!" He squeaks, happily turning to pecks Clarke's lips. 

Catching what's going on there Monty wisely addresses the question to the blonde. "Miss, i was just wondering if my friend Oliver here has any allergies or specific diet we should be aware of before serving dinner. We have chicken or pasta on the menu."

"Oh, yes. He's actually lactose intolerant. Some pasta would be fine, what do you think baby?" Clarke looks at her kid, waiting for a confirmation or refusal.

"Yes mommy, I like pasta." Smiling he replies.

"Pasta it is then. No cheese, though, please. While I'll have the chicken." The blonde orders. Lexa cannot avoid admiring such a beautiful smile when it blossoms on those full lips to light up basically the whole cabin.

"Perfect." Monty serves the pair before turning to Lexa. "What about you, miss?"

"Chicken as well, thank you."

Once everyone is taken care of Monty speaks one last time before continuing with his duties. "It's none of my business and I apologise if I seem too forward. Though, I'd wish you to know how lucky this big man here is." The man gently winks to Oliver gaining a toothy smile in reward. "My partner and I are about to adopt our first child and it was so encouraging and lovely meeting this little family of yours. I wish you guys a wonderful trip to Australia and the best for your life." 

 

"What-?" Clarke cannot even properly puts words together, too confused and still quite sleepy for all of that.

"Mommy, this is Lexa! Lexa is my new friend!" Proudly and smiling wide Oliver informs his mother. “Lexa saw lots of roos.” The boy then adds, serious as ever just before hungrily digging into his meal.

Even more taken aback Clarke's eyes abruptly moves to fix on the already reddening yet always _so unfairly beautiful_  womanand the silent question hidden in the depth of those blue pools is enough to shake Lexa from her shyness and finally speak.

“Hi, I'm Lexa.” Cautiously she offers a hand which Clarke promptly stretches to hold.

“Clarke.”

“I know how weird and maybe creepy this probably sounds and truly am sorry about the steward behaviour but let me explain before freaking out, please.”

Nodding slowly the blonde places a soft kiss on Oliver's head before giving her whole attention to the stranger. _Lexa._

“I'm not a creep, I swear. About a couple of hours ago I was quietly reading my book when, out of nowhere, I heard someone cheeping and here he was, this tiny man calling for his mommy.” Lexa's lips slightly curve upright at the mere memory. “You were deep asleep, I guess, and I thought you more than deserved some rest when lucky enough to fall asleep on endless flights like this one.” The brunette shrugs, blushing.

“Okay.” Clarke concedes, a little reassured.

“Oliver needed to use the bathroom so bad therefore I decided to accompany him. I'm so so sorry, I can imagine how mad you might be now but-”

“Lexa, please, stop rambling.” Clarke cuts the stream of words short. “I'm not mad.”

“You're not?”

“Not at all.” If Oliver's smile hadn't melt Lexa's heart before, sure as hell Clarke's is now. “I admit this is kind of weird but thank you for helping him out and entertaining him. You didn't have to, you know?”

“Oliver's such a cool kid, it was my pleasure.” Lexa chuckles, receiving two of the brightest and widest grins in response.

“He is my joy.”

“You are very lucky, then.”

  


Trying to calm her pounding heart Clarke suddenly remembers the steward's words and burst into laughter, causing Lexa to curiously stares. “I just remembered what the guy said before.”

“ _Oh._ Right! I guess he thought I was somehow related to your son because we get along so perfectly. This is pure chemistry, Clarke.” Lexa replies, showing her best cocky smile in all its glory.

“Just eat your dinner.” Clarke says while jokingly throwing a tiny piece of bread to the brunette yet sadly missing the target.

“We are lucky Oliver has _someone.”_ Lexa says pointing her finger to her own chest. “To teach him how to properly toss a ball otherwise that would be a true tragedy, my dear.” Grinning wider, Lexa shakes the braided head before diving into her own food.

  


  


There's no need to say how those many long hours, somehow, flew by so damn quickly after that. _Too quickly,_ in all honesty.

I won't even mention how Lexa and Clarke painfully managed to wait four whole days before having the first coffee date of many, by themselves (four days in which dozens of texts have been daily exchanged, just to be clear).

Neither I'll tell you about that first time Lexa put Oliver on a surfboard while firmly keeping him stable in place nor how Clarke's heart swelled at the sight.

  


Yet, I might mention that first kiss under the sudden pouring rain that caught two Australians while they were walking along Manly Beach on a Thursday morning.

Or we could discuss about that time Clarke insisted for their families to have a bbq all together in Coogee which basically sealed the deal. That night Lexa also learnt how perfectly made for each other their bodies were.

  


The thing is, two years later Lexa, Clarke and Oliver are about to get stuck on a goddamn tin box for definitely too many hours. Again.

Oli is even more hyped than usual, Clarke is rolling her eyes as Abby asks on the phone about flowers and colours choice and _honey, I don't care if it's going to be on a sandy beach, you cannot wear thongs on your wedding day_ for like the uptenth time while Lexa tries not to dislocate her jaw because of the everlasting grin forever carved on her lips.  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *peluche=stuffed animal  
> *thongs=Aussie word for flip-flops
> 
> whosophia.tumblr.com
> 
> Yes, ANOTHER fluffy Clexa with kids ff. I'm fluff trash. You can yell at me, that's okay.  
> (Sauf toi, Paori. Tu peux pas.)


End file.
